1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-96919 discloses an end processing for a shielded conductor path. The shielded conductor path has wires surrounded by a tubular shield made of a braided wire. Terminal fittings are connected with ends of the respective wires and are accommodated in a housing. A cable is formed by twisting an end of the shield and branched off from the conductor path. A grounding terminal is secured to the branched cable and is connected with a grounding member such as a body.
The above-described construction requires a step of connecting the grounding terminal in addition to a step of connecting a housing having terminal fittings accommodated therein with a mating housing. This increases the number of operation steps and is inefficient.
A proposal has been made to provide the housing with a shielding shell and to connect an end of the shield with the shielding shell. Thus, the shielding shell can be connected with the grounding member of the mating housing when the housing is connected with the mating housing. As a result, there is no separate step of connecting the shield with the grounding member.
A metal tube connects the shielding shell and the shielding member in the above construction. However, the wires may abrade against the inner wall of the tube due to vibration, which in turn may peel off the insulation coatings of the wires to expose conductors inside. Then, there is a danger of shorting the conductors of the wires with the connecting tube.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to maintain electrical reliability by avoiding the shorting of conductors of wires.